


Drabbles from my Asks to Ash

by mywritingiswack



Series: Tumblr Drabbles w/my Mutuals [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingiswack/pseuds/mywritingiswack
Summary: This talks about the aftermath of a miscarriage, consider yourself warned.





	1. Empty (Bellarke)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ash2411](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash2411/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This talks about the aftermath of a miscarriage, consider yourself warned.

I found Clarke by the river, her eyes eerily empty as she stared into the water.

"Hey, I heard you were here. What's wrong?" I asked.

She turned towards me and tears pooled in her eyes as she said, "I...I lost the baby. I was gonna tell you I was pregnant, and then. There was so much..." 

Clarke began to let out sobs, and a pit formed in my stomach as everything ran through my head at once.

I pulled Clarke into my body, silent tears running down my face.


	2. Hurt (Bellarke)

"I wish I'd never met you, Bellamy! You shouldn't have been on that dropship. I shouldn't be in love with you when you're with someone else. And I hate myself. So much. Because this isn't supposed to happen. We're supposed to be best friends."

Bellamy scoffed and said, "I realized I was in love with you when you came back to me from Mt. Weather. And then? You left. You left me and fell for Lexa."


	3. Allowed (Bellarke)

Clarke watched as Bellamy greeted everyone, finally turning to her with a reluctant smile on his face.

"Clarke."

The tenderness in his voice brought back the rage Clarke had felt.

She growled, "I trusted you, Bellamy. And you broke that trust. You're not allowed to care for me. Not after you and Gaia pulled that stunt of yours."

Bellamy felt as if Clarke had slapped him again.

"Clarke. I did it for you. Everything I do, everything I did."

"And then you hurt Madi. Like you said, I'm a mama bear."


	4. Chapter 4

(Part 1)

Octavia came in, followed by a guard who was carrying Bellamy.

At first, I didn't register the sight, but my heart slowed until it came to a stop and the full extent of what I was seeing hit me.

"He got infected by one of the worms on the way here. I need you to save him."

I nodded and quickly got to work.

But then he flatlined.

I stopped thinking and began CPR, focusing on the counting.

 

(Part 2)

After 10 sets, I felt for a pulse.

When I felt nothing, I frantically continued, hysterical, saying, _praying_ , "Please don't leave me.I didn't even get to tell you I love you. Please. Bellamy."

After what felt like an eternity of silence, Bellamy's chest heaved with a breathe and I lay my head on his chest, half crying, half laughing.


End file.
